Grand Cross: Carta de um Moribundo
by Srta D.Malfoy
Summary: Uma história de amor, um gesto. Apenas um sentimento que nunca acaba. Contém Spoiler. Com partes da fanfic. Yue Katô x Sakuya Kira. Yaoi-lemon.


Grand Cross: Cara de um Moribundo

**Grand Cross: Carta de um Moribundo**

Aviso: Esses personagens não me pertencem, são da Kaori Yuki, apenas peguei emprestado sem fins lucrativos. Ela contém Spoiler de Angel Sanctuary 36!

Ei, Kira. Você não vai ler isso, né? Mas saiba antes de qualquer coisa que não me importa que você leia, mas também não espero por isso. Onde você está agora? Por um momento eu vi as sombras negras passarem por seus olhos cor de gelo, e você foi tudo o que eu vi por último.

Doeu tanto descobrir que um qualquer andava com seu corpo por ai, com nossas memórias. Acho que sabe o quanto me irritou?

Mas eu preciso, nesse último momento de consciência, lembrar do nosso amor. Lembrar que morrer não dói. Kira doeu da última vez, morrer dói até depois que você se perde na escuridão.

Não me importo com a Estrela da Manhã, não me importo com aquele a quem deram o nome de Lúcifer, Lucifel, algo assim. Eu quero você de volta. Por que não posso ver suas memórias de novo?

Eu só queria você, eu gritava o tempo todo, e quando eu o toquei pela última vez nós dois sabíamos que eu iria morrer. E como eu queria morrer com o seu perfume nos meus lábios e em mim, cara, se não tivesse tanta gente olhando eu teria te beijado. Só para ver se o gosto continuava o mesmo, já que não era a mesma alma.

Mas nossa que saco hein? Eu estou falando como um cara romântico e idiota que morre por amor. Mas quer saber, eu preferi mesmo ter morrido, a ver ele usando seu corpo assim. O Kira que eu amei era mais forte que Lúcifer.

Bem, bem você abusou de mim. Dos meus sentimentos, você é um idiota Kira, que merece mesmo ser Lúcifer por que são dois fracos idiotas, e eu te odeio, odeio com toda a força que quero odiar, mas você sabe que eu sou teimoso e adoro contrariar. É, eu sou chato, somos um casal perfeito.

o0o

Eu estava sentado, era de noite. Apenas de madrugada. Como eu iria adivinhar que toda aquela merda iria acontecer. Mas eu gostei, pelo menos do começo. Estava sentado, onde era mesmo? Estou perdendo as memórias. Estava perto do colégio.

E acendi um cigarro, mesmo que seu gosto me enjoasse eu adorava fuma-los para mostrar o quanto eu era forte e independente de você. Mas nunca funcionava.

No momento que o coloquei nos lábios. Senti sua mão bater na minha e o cigarro ir para o chão, e lá estava você. Com uma calça preta, a camisa de botões abertos. E eu te olhei, os meus olhos queimando os seus, estava com raiva.

- Você devia começar a largar isso, seria um bom começo Katô.

- Não enche!

- Tudo bem. Não vou implicar com você hoje. – disse com um sorriso no rosto. Arrumando os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz. – O velho saiu, e eu estou com umas garrafas de vinho em casa, topa?

Eu abri um sorriso, parecia brincadeira. Eu quis abusar para ver até onde iria a sua liberdade daquela noite.

- Posso levar uns baratos que consegui?

- Não.

É eu sabia que não podia abusar. Desci alegre e te segui, empolgado acendi outro cigarro, você tomo o maço da minha mão e pegou um também. Lembra?

Chegamos à sua casa, e para que eu ficasse bêbado foi rápido. Você não bebeu, eu me lembro bem disso. Eu levantei sentindo-me tonto. Nessa hora só de camisa regata e calça jeans.

Eu cai de novo, e nessa hora que você se aproximou. Apoiando as mãos no chão, eu estava entre seus braços, alguns fios loiros grudando na minha face. E eu olhei para seus olhos, os olhos cor de terra e ri, ri até não me agüentar.

Estava tão perto que seus cabelos tocavam meu rosto. Eu senti pela primeira vez aquele perfume estranhamente doce, e amadeirado que seu corpo tinha, era um perfume que eu nunca senti, era algo só seu.

- Ei, sai de cima, quer que eu vomite em você? – perguntei brincando.

Uma almofada nas minhas costas me impedia de me mover. Você tinha um olhar de cobra. Um olhar assassino e medonho, algo que me fez parar, e sempre faria.

- Yue Katô. – me arrepiei de novo, merda. – Você não vai vomitar em mim.

Cada letra do meu nome, em seus lábios se embolava. Tudo ficou lento. E quando eu vi já sentia o gosto doce de sua boca. Não era um beijo casto, era algo que me cercou e envenenou, pior do que qualquer droga. Tão viciante quanto. Era selvagem, e eu adorei.

Não conseguia me soltar de você, mas também, sendo sincero eu não queria. Era bom, e eu logo fiquei excitado. Lembro-me que quando você puxou meus quadris de encontro aos seus, você parou o beijo para sorrir. Eu me apoiava que nem um idiota no chão.

Fiquei com raiva, e meu temperamento falou mais alto, eu empurrei você. Tirando força não sei de onde, e na hora que estava para sair. Você me abraçou pela cintura. Eu senti que você estava excitado como eu. Suas mãos subiram pelo meu peito. Eu segurei na borda da mesa.

- Sa... Sakuya... Não! – disse. Mas nessa hora você sabia que era um não falso, como alguns dos que eu solto por ai.

Sabe Yue... – você disse baixo no meu ouvido, e eu me arrepiei. Claro que culpei a bebida até o fim. – Tome cuidado com o que usa, ou seu corpo pode não ter dono. Qualquer um pode tocar.

- Não... Sakuya. – disse, eu já estava entregue e você sabia disso. Seu maldito. – Não toca... Eu... Você esta abusando de mim por que eu bebi?

Seus lábios morderam meu pescoço, marcando a pele e tirando sangue.

- Meu...

Seu corpo me empurrou mais para frente, se eu não segurasse na mesa iria cair.

- Só meu...

Você continuava a falar, cara é chato, eu estava quase mandando você calar a boca e continuar.

- Não das drogas, não da bebida, mas só meu... Por isso não use mais. – disse ele com calma. - Não quero mais ninguém te tocando aqui.

Sua mão desceu me segurando bem lá, nessa hora em gemi, eu me lembro de ter sentido o gemido escapar dos lábios. Foi alto, e eu senti você rindo. Logo começou a tirar a minha camisa, e eu não queria mais pensar. Só sentir, como a tudo o que me dava prazer.

Você não foi extremamente carinhoso, me arranhou, me mordeu e me empurrou até que eu deitasse o peito na mesa. Eu senti sua boca me arranhando as costas, descendo. Eu não sabia o que ia fazer comigo, mas estava quase implorando pelo desconhecido.

- Diga que é meu Yue.

- Não vou dizer porra nenhuma!

Você riu de novo, estava se divertindo não é? Gostando da minha desgraça? Você abaixou as minhas calças com a roupa de baixo e tudo, e nessa hora eu fiquei com um medo enorme. Mas não tanto quanto fiquei com o seu sexo, que eu sentia roçar em mim, e que me fazia gemer sem querer. Droga de boca com vida própria!

Sua mão subiu pelas minhas costas, nessa hora eu só tinha força para respirar, e como estava difícil respirar. E eu senti você agarrar meus cabelos e puxar minha cabeça para trás, expondo o meu pescoço.

- Kira... Por favor... – minha voz era um gemido suave. Eu queria que passasse logo, eu queria descansar.

- Diga que é meu, ou vai se arrepender Yue.

Eu não iria dizer nada do que estava me pedindo, eu era orgulhoso. Mas você era mais esperto do que eu. Senti quando um dedo seu, ou foram dois? Entraram em mim, eu cheguei a me empurrar contra você, seus lábios agora me mordiam na orelha.

- Diga logo.

- Não.

- Você é meu, e sabe disso, então diga.

- Não vou falar, que...

E nessa hora todo o ar saiu do meu pulmão. Você acabou entrando em mim, e doeu. Eu não pensava que você poderia fazer aquilo, fiquei com medo. E comecei a chorar, que nem uma criança. Senti seu peito encostar-se às minhas costas.

- Doeu Yue?

- Que... que droga, o que você acha? – engolindo o choro, eu gritei.

Ta, eu fui irônico. Por isso que você riu de novo? Como podia rir, eu estava com dor. Eu queria mais daquele prazer e não dor, não era justo!

- Diga que é meu e eu paro a dor.

Eu ainda fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, você esperou calmamente, meu choro acabou. Sabia que para alguém orgulhoso assim era complicado me submeter. E depois, eu suspirei tranqüilo.

- Seu... – disse baixo.

- Não entendi Yue.

- Eu disse que sou seu. – disse repetindo e completei. – Sakuya, por favor!

Você me virou para si, me levantando da mesa e saindo de dentro de mim, e ardeu. Depois me abraçou, como um campeão. De frente e nossos corpos se tocavam. Você tirou o resto da minha roupa, e depois tirou a própria roupa. Me arrastou para o carpete, para as almofadas e me deitou ali.

E logo estava encaixado nas minhas pernas. Estávamos nos beijando como se o mundo lá fora não existisse. Eu mesmo, juro. Não pensava em mais nada.

Lembro de ter fechado os olhos quando seus lábios desceram. Quando me beijou onde tinha machucado, e depois me tratou com carinho pela primeira e última vez. Você colocou todo o meu sexo na boca, e eu tive que abrir os olhos e ver para acreditar. Tanto que eu nem senti quando começou a me preparar.

- Mais... Sakuya... Mais... – eu só conseguia pedir, e implorar, estava parecendo um idiota, mas você parecia estar adorando. Gostou de me dominar?

Logo estávamos juntos. Seu corpo roçando no meu, nossas peles se acariciavam, meu corpo era seu, eu sentia você tremer. Sentia seu coração no meu peito, e seus lábios engolindo os meus, e naquele único momento tudo valeu a pena.

- Nada de drogas Yue.

- Nada, sou seu. – repeti.

E você não parou, não até que eu dormisse e meu pai me ligasse para ir para a casa. Voltei para casa feliz da vida, e dormi feliz. Eu estava te amando, eu estava querendo ficar com você. Mas Deus achou errado, Deus não nos perdoou por isso, também, quem era você de verdade? Meu Sakuya Kira, ou Lúcifer?

Eu ainda posso sentir meu corpo ser possuído por você, agora mesmo quando fecho os olhos e quero me tocar. Gemer alto para que onde estiver escute.

Depois eu vi você com o Mudô. Eu queria ir lá e quebrar a sua cara, na verdade não estava fazendo nada demais, mas eu fiquei triste. Achei que estava me enganando, doeu tanto. Que eu tive que tomar algo para esquecer. Infantil? Eu sei.

Bem o resto você já sabe, e eu não quero me repetir.

o0o

E tudo todos sabem. Eu te amo, mas te odeio também.

Não esqueço que me abraçou no final de tudo, ainda lembro suas palavras.

- _Por que teimou em usar essa espada, mesmo sabendo que não tem efeito sobre mim?_

_-Qual é... Não me matou ainda só para perguntar isso?_

Aconcheguei-me em seu peito, você estava mais forte e me segurou pelos cotovelos. E depois pela cintura. Mas eu sabia que não era você ali, eu queria apenas sonhar um pouco após tanto pesadelo.

_- Eu não te disse?_

Perguntei baixo, minhas forças acabavam, e eu queria dizer que te amo. E eu me encostava a você. Sentia o calor do seu corpo. Por que a realidade é tão ruim?

-_ É por que eu esqueci... – _Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Depois você me abraçou mais, e ao menos naquele momento eu sabia que era um pouco de você agindo, na forma como me segurou. Eu coloquei o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, e o cheiro era o mesmo de sempre, tão conhecido.

_- Você continua um péssimo mentiroso... –_ Me segurava pela cintura, me dando forças. – _Como sempre..._

Depois você me olhou. Bem dentro dos olhos. Estava com o rosto sério, o velho Kira nunca ficaria assim, mesmo naquele momento.

"Eu te amo." Apenas mexi os lábios, ninguém notou, mas eu soltei suas mãos da minha cintura e cai.

Estava acabado. E depois eu sai do portão, deixei o céu para trás e me senti tão só. Pouco antes de morrer, coloquei um cigarro nos lábios, queria acender. Mas não tinha fogo, ninguém merece. Mas ai você apareceu e acendeu para mim.

- Eu também Yue. – disse de lado.

Eu sorri, é não dói tanto morrer. Ainda mais para alguém como eu que merece, será que eu fui útil? Eu te amei, ao menos esse sentimento vive.

**Nota: **Olá...  
Bem, motivos que eu escrevi essa fanfic? Simples, eu adoooorrroooo Angel Sanctuary, e estou apaixonada. Querem motivo maior? Meu amor...está lendo? Rs, vamos jogar de Angel e eu público aqui... Eu achei a cena que os dois se abraçam no manga 36 muito bonita, e significativa. E sim, apartir das falas em Itálico, foram tiradas diretamente do manga, as falas copiadas, por que eu quero que vcs sintam essa cena de forma diferente.

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem comentários.


End file.
